The Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 2
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Seven months after Alec was in the Dragon Realms, Cynder wanted to see Alec again. But she was unaware of the consequences of her actions. Now the power source of the portal was out of power. How will Cynder get back? Will she even get back?
1. Prologue

**This is the sequel to The Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 1 (as if having 'book 2' in the title doesn't make that obvious). If you haven't read book 1 yet, then I advise you to read book 1 first. Otherwise, you may end up with some questions that can only be answered in book 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****~Prologue~  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Hey Alec, are you busy down there?!" a motherly voice called down the stairs from the doorway, "I was thinking maybe we could go to Red Lobster for dinner tonight." The motherly voice came from Alec's mother, Patricia.

Red Lobster?! I love Red Lobster! Especially those rolls! So light...and buttery...and delicious...

"I'll be right up, mom!" Alec called up, "Just give me a few minutes!" Alec then went over to an archway that was creating an energy vortex and deactivated it. He then took a cyan crystal that was being used to power the circuitry of the portal.

As I held that crystal in my hand...I saw that there was nothing special about it. Maybe it might be worth something if I decided to pawn it off. But I'd rather keep it for myself. It was pleasing to the eyes and would probably make a nice decoration...or at least a nice paperweight. But there was nothing otherworldly about it.

After all, everything that happened was only a dream. And this is real life.

Alec put the crystal down on the table and ran up the stairs to meet up with his mom, "I'm coming, mom!" Alec called, "I've gotta tell you about a dream I just had when I blacked out a few minutes ago!"

"You blacked out?!" Pat asked in surprise.

"It's nothing. Just the affects of a failed invention," Alec replied, talking as if this were an every day thing...which it was, "You know my Spyro games? Well, I dreamt that my portal worked, and it sent me to the world of the Legend of Spyro games." Alec then turned off the lights to his lab as he went with his mother to the car.

"So you dreamt that you were in a fantasy world," Pat said, "It's not like it's the first time you've had a dream like that."

It's true. I have allot of dreams that are video game based. You know you're a video game addict if you dream in pixels.

"Yeah, but this video game dream didn't feel like a video game," Alec said, "It felt more like a place that the video game was based off of."

"Well, sounds like it was an interesting dream," Pat said, "But you know how crazy dreams can be."

Good point.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****~7 Months Later~  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec was down in his lab as he often is. His mother was down there watching him. It was uncommon, though not rare for Pat to watch her son work. Usually she just witnesses the final result.

"So, you think this portal is gonna work this time?" Pat asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Alec answered, "Basically, I'm just trying to decide whether the original test was a failure or not."

We come from a rather spiritual family. So when I told my mom about my 'dream' seven months ago, it got her attention.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After Alec got home from dinner, he went back down to his lab to check things out. He turned on the computer and noticed that there was a new video file.

I had forgotten that I had began recording before I sent my RC camera into the vortex...at least that's what I thought. After all, I never actually sent the camera through the vortex.

Alec checked the recording and saw that it was mostly a blank recording, since the camera itself wasn't active at the time.

When I checked the recording on my computer, what caught my attention wasn't that it was mostly blank, or that I forgot I was recording in the first place. What caught my attention was that it had recorded about two hundred thirty-one hours of footage. That's roughly ten days worth.

The SD card I use to save recorded videos on it has one thousand hours of memory on, or roughly six weeks worth. Can you tell I enjoy making videos?

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****End Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I know I've told you this several times already," Pat said as she watched Alec work, "But you do realize that the ten days of recording could've been just a glitch, right?"

"You do realize how unlikely that is, right?" Alec countered, "But yes, there is a slight possibility. There's a better chance that I'll suddenly sprout wings and fly, but there's still a possibility."

The chances of that are probably higher than I'd like to admit. If what happened wasn't a dream, then technically, I already have sprouted wings once.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

The Dark Master Malefor just threw Alec across the Catacombs and right into a pile of crystals.

"ALEC!" Cynder called out. But before she could run over to check on him, Malefor stopped her with his own attack. Cynder was stuck fighting where she was, just hoping that Alec was alright.

"Don't worry about your little human friend," Malefor said in a reassuring, yet disturbingly sinister tone, "I'll personally make sure he's fine. And in a way I'm sure you're very familiar with."

Cynder's eyes widened in fear. She knew exactly what he meant. Malefor then spread his dark power toward the group of crystals where he had thrown Alec. After a few moments, Alec came out seemingly unharmed. But the way he hung his head gave him an ominous appearance.

"Alec! You're okay!" Cynder exclaimed as she happily walked over to Alec. But something bothered her about him, "Alec? What's wrong?" After a moment, Cynder stopped in her tracks as she felt a familiar feeling coming from Alec. She could feel a dark energy coming from him. An energy she knew all too well.

"Malefor has a power you can only dream about," Alec said in an intimidating tone, "You should really submit yourself to him. After all. If you don't accept his will willingly, he'll just take you by force. Either that, or you will die."

Alec began absorbing the dark energy. Then his armor began to transform. The electrical energy was changing into dark energy. And it even began to morph into Alec's will, forming black angel-like wings.

"Alec, what's happening?" Cynder asked in fear, already knowing what was happening.

"I guess I'll show you what kind of power a human can possess," Alec said. He then used his wings to take flight, flying toward Cynder and tackling her.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****End Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Didn't that actually happen in your dream?" Pat asked rhetorically, "Although, it wasn't you growing wings yourself. It was the armor that formed wings."

Oh yeah, that's right!

But honestly, I hated to admit that there was a possibility that my computer had a glitch. But considering that the chance was only a microscopic fraction of a percent, I doubt I had much to worry about.

Then again, I'd figure only a glitch could allow my computer to record ten days in just twelve minutes.

"Well, I'd like to see if I can get this thing to work," Alec said, "And if I did somehow travel to another world, and that all did happen, I have a promise to keep."

Okay, technically I only made a promise to go back _if_ I managed to perfect my portal. But technically, I never made a promise that I'd actually perfect my portal.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So...Alec...do you promise you'll come back?" Cynder asked reluctantly.

"I can't promise anything," Alec admitted, "But I'll do everything in my power to perfect that portal. And when...and if I do, I promise I will come back." Alec then gave Cynder a hug.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****End Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"You just want to see Cynder again," Pat said in a sly tone, "You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"Mom!?" Alec exclaimed, "I'm protective of Cynder. But I don't love her. Unless by love, you mean love like a little sister."

Even though I was arguing with my mom about her comment, I knew she was just playing around. And my mom knew I was just playing around too, since I wasn't actually unleashing on her. My mom knows I'm smart. And being underage, I can't legally _do_ anything with Cynder. And those rules also apply in the dragon realms too.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Is the room to your liking?" Volteer asked as he was showing Alec to his room, "Or would you like something bigger? I would let you stay in Spyro's room, but he prefers his privacy. And our policies state that we cannot let you stay in Cynder's room because we do not allow males and females to stay together. We frown upon underage mating and we prefer not to take any chances. Although, the fact that you are a different species...and from a different reality entirely, you two probably wouldn't be compatible. So we might be able to make an exception."

"No, that's alright. This is fine," Alec replied, "I understand the part about not allowing under-aged males and females to mate. It's the same in my world...But that doesn't always stop underage people from mating."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****End Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Actually, am I under-age? I assume we aren't allowed to have..._relations_ until we're...what...eighteen? For all I know, I could be old enough. And I'll be turning seventeen in about a month...

...But I digress.

"Hey, if you feel so strongly that my 'vision' was just a dream, why are you here watching to see if I'm successful or not?" Alec asked.

My mom didn't come down to watch me work on my projects unless she was almost certain that it would be a success.

Although, I don't know if a wooden toaster qualifies as a success.

"Well, I wanted to be here to witness it if it does succeed," Pat answered, "And if it doesn't succeed, I can be here to witness what happens."

"Well, that's what that camera is for," Alec said as he pointed to a camera that was set up in one of the upper corners of the lab so that it can see everything that goes on in the lab.

After realizing that I had no idea what happened to me when I tried going through the portal the first time seven months ago, I decided to install a security camera. That way, I can document what does on when I'm working, or see what does on when I'm not there.

"Even so, I'd like to see what happens," Pat said.

"The fact that you're down here watching me work suggests that you have confidence that this will work," Alec said, "But the distance you are from the portal suggests that you think it might fail and blow up or something."

Actually, that's a good idea. I'm known for my inventions. But I'm not exactly known for my inventions always succeeding. And when they fail...the possibilities are limitless. And not in a good way.

"I just have to do a couple more finishing touches, then I can put in the crystal in the power converter," Alec said in his 'tech geek' way.

"But I thought you said that that crystal had no power and was useless as a power source," Pat pointed out.

"As a power source, it is useless," Alec confirmed, "But I've modified the main power source so that it's solar powered. But in order to power this portal, I need allot more than what a simple light can do. So I'm using that crystal to amplify the light beam, and in turn, amplifying the power.

I would be such a target for bullies if they heard me talking like that.

Alec took the cyan crystal and set it in the power converter. He then activated the portal...

* * *

**Ah, the curse of the cliffhanger! Did the portal work? Was it just a flop? Does it order a pizza from Dominoes?**

**Well, I'm back with the sequel to Book 1...hence the reason this is called Book 2. A couple flashbacks to Book 1 as well. I tried to make my talking as "sciency" as possible. And as last time, my own personal narrative is in underline just like this.**

**Also, I made a YouTube reference somewhere. Can anyone figure out what that reference was? The only clue I will give you is that it's not Spyro related. "Glaze" is also a clue. (I know that's more than one clue. But my first clue might've been too vague.)**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	2. Chapter 1

**[Author's Note: I want to point out a comment that was made in for the Prologue. _"If you ever think of adding another human character please think about me"_. I will be adding other characters, both human and dragon (and probably some other species). But it will be later in the series and not in Book 2 (unless you count my mom and a personal friend). So if you're willing to be patient and wait for later in the series, you may have your chances to have a cameo, or if you're lucky, have a bigger role.]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****~Chapter 1~  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I just have to do a couple more finishing touches, then I can put in the crystal in the power converter," Alec said in his 'tech geek' way.

"But I thought you said that that crystal had no power and was useless as a power source," Pat pointed out.

"As a power source, it is useless," Alec confirmed, "But I've modified the main power source so that it's solar powered. But in order to power this portal, I need allot more than what a simple light can do. So I'm using that crystal to amplify the light beam, and in turn, amplifying the power.

I would be such a target for bullies if they heard me talking like that.

Alec took the cyan crystal and set it in the power converter. He then activated the portal...nothing.

"Well, that was exciting," Pat said sarcastically, "Did something go wrong?"

"I don't know. For all I know, the portal was never gonna work in the first place," Alec replied, "But I at least expected some kind of reaction."

I at least expected the machinery to activate, even if the portal itself did not. But when I activated the portal, nothing was turned on.

As Alec was checking the programming, the cyan crystal began to glow with energy, causing the archway to suddenly activate. This caught the attention of Alec and Pat.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Cynder?" Mal asked as he, Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx were walking up a hill in the Valley of Avalar, Sparx sitting on Spyro's shoulder, "I mean, we belong in his world just as much as he belonged in ours."

"It's pointless trying to change her mind," Sparx said, "Cynder is more stubborn than...than..."

"She's more stubborn than Sparx," Spyro said in a playful manor.

"Yeah, she's more stubborn than...HEY!" Sparx yelled, realizing what Spyro just said.

"I'm sorry. It's just...it's been seven months since we saw him," Cynder said, "And I miss him too much to not at least try to see him again."

"Well, it can't hurt to at least try," Spyro said, "Worse case scenario, nothing happens and we go back."

"Why do I feel like that's not the worst that can happen?" Sparx asked.

"Because you always think something bad is gonna happen," Mal said.

"That's because something bad always does happen," Sparx commented.

"Well, if you were so worried something might happen, why didn't you stay in Warfang?" Spyro asked, "You would've definitely been safe there without a question."

"And leave you and Cynder alone together? I think not," Sparx said, "Or maybe it's Cynder and Mal I should keep an eye on."

"Funny," Cynder said sarcastically, "Here we are."

The three dragons and dragonfly saw a boulder where the camera that was used to activate the portal was. Mal used his Earth element to cause the boulder to disintegrate into sand, revealing the camera. They chose to leave the camera where it was and to create a shell to hide it with.

"So, how is this thing supposed to work again?" Sparx asked.

"Like this," Cynder said. Then she pushed a button on the camera. A little red light then turned on. After a few second, a portal appeared. Although it didn't look stable.

"That doesn't look like it did seven months ago," Mal said, "Back then it was bigger, and it didn't look like it was running out of power."

"It's not like I want to stay in his world for too long," Cynder said, "I just want to talk and catch up. And if something goes wrong, he has the portal on his end to use."

"Well, he did originally come into this world without anything on this side to use as a beacon," Spyro said, "Just promise me you won't take too long. No longer than an hour. Okay?"

"Can I stay longer than just one hour?" Cynder asked. But then she realized something, "Wait, aren't you coming, Spyro?"

"Someone should stay here to watch the portal," Spyro said.

"You go ahead, Spyro," Mal said, "I'll stay here and watch the portal."

"Well, okay," Spyro agreed, "I guess I'm just a little nervous about going into another world."

"This guy is able to face the strongest of foes," Sparx said, "But when it comes to little things like travel, he's scared to death."

"This portal isn't gonna stay open forever," Mal said, "Or...maybe it will. I don't know how this thing is supposed to work. But my point is you two should get going."

"Okay, okay," Cynder said, "Come on, Spyro!"

Cynder then happily jumped through the portal. Spyro however was a little hesitant, "Normally I'd prefer to see you and Cynder split up," Sparx said, "But suck it up and just jump in."

Spyro glared at Sparx, but knew he was right, "Fine," he said. He then nervously headed toward the portal before taking a gulp and just jumped...into nothing. The portal lost power, "Cynder!?" Spyro said anxiously.

"I knew something bad was gonna happen," Sparx said.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Well, Alec, it looks like you fixed whatever was wrong," Pat said.

I'd love to take credit for fixing my portal. But...

"I didn't do anything," Alec replied, "It just activated."

"It doesn't look safe," Pat pointed out.

"That's because it's probably not," Alec replied, "The crystal I'm using as it's power source shouldn't even be capable of powering any complex technology, let alone the portal."

I'll have to either recharge the crystal somehow, or find a new one. And both options aren't really a choice, since I don't know how to recharge the crystal or even what kind of power it has, or where I could find another.

And if the crystal is in fact a Spirit Gem from the Dragon Realms, even there it's rare.

Suddenly, the vortex began to fluctuate before a black dragoness came through. It was a dragoness that Alec knew all too well.

CYNDER!

Right after Cynder came through, the vortex began to violently fluctuate before suddenly fizzling out.

Alec went over to check to see if Cynder was okay. Other than being rather startled, there were no injuries. Pat was a little apprehensive about going toward Cynder. Even though she was used to Alec's inventions going wrong at times, she still was nervous about what it is that might go wrong.

"Mom, it's okay," Alec said, "This is Cynder. She's a friend."

"Cynder?" Pat asked, "You mean the one you hurt when you were under Malefor's control?"

"First of all, that was an imitation. Not the real Malefor," Alec pointed out, "Secondly, I can't help myself if I lost myself in an adrenaline rush."

"Alec?" Cynder said as she looked up at Alec. Then Cynder feinted.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"How's she doing?" Pat asked, referring to Cynder.

"She's fine," Alec replied, "The portal just drained her energy."

When Cynder came through the portal, the portal itself was low on energy because the crystal was low on energy. My theory is that when Cynder came through the portal, there wasn't enough power to fully get her through. So the crystal tried to pull energy into itself from any other source it could to compensate for the lack of energy. That source ended up being Cynder herself.

However, it's just a theory.

When I went through the portal and got stuck in the Dragon Realms, I had a way back. I just...didn't know it for a while. But now, Cynder is in my world. And unlike my situation, the main portal has no more power. Cynder is stuck here.

"Uh...what happened? Where am I?" Cynder groaned as she looked around. Then she remembered something, "Where's Spyro!? Is he okay!?" Cynder suddenly felt weak and laid back down.

"Relax, Cynder. I believe the portal drained a fair amount of energy from you," Alec said, "But I'm glad to see you again. As for Spyro..."

"You were the only one to come through the portal," Pat said, "After you came through, the portal shut down."

"Well, you can just turn the portal on again, right?" Cynder asked, "That way, you can open the portal to let Spyro through."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Alec said, "The crystal I was using to power the portal is drained of energy. It no longer has the power to support the portal. Nobody's coming or going through that portal for a while. And that means...you're stuck here."

Pat watched as her son cared for the dragoness. She could see his protective nature coming through. There was no hiding that he wanted to protect Cynder. And with her stuck in an unfamiliar world, she could use the comforting.

"Hello. My name is Patricia. But you can just call me Pat," Pat said, introducing herself to Cynder, "I'm Alec's mother."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Cynder explained to us why she was here; how she couldn't wait to see me, how she somehow activated the portal...at roughly the same time I did, and other minor details. Like how Mal was gonna stay behind, just so that there was someone on the other side in case something were to happen. And of course Sparx being a coward...

...not that I needed Cynder to tell me that.

"Like I said earlier. When I was in your world, the Dragon Realms, I always had a way back," Alec said, "It just took me a while to figure out that I could use my camera to create a link to my main computer. But here...now...the crystal I was using to power the portal is out of power."

"And in case you weren't able to catch all that...which is common when Alec explains things, I believe that means you're stuck here," Pat said.

Oh, come on! The things I say aren't that complicated to understand...are they? I mean, Volteer is much more complicated to understand.

"Can I see the crystal you used to power the portal?" Cynder asked.

"Sure," Alec said before he went to get the cyan gem, "Here it is."

Cynder took a few moments to observe the gem, "It really is a spirit gem!" Cynder exclaimed, "But it has very little energy for it's size. I doubt it would make any difference to my abilities if I tried to absorb it."

"I told you the energy was drained," Alec said, "My portal takes allot of power. At first, I thought that crystal was just focusing the energy from an external power source, basically getting more power from it. But because I didn't have an external power source, that theory was proven impossible."

"But how did you get it in the first place?" Cynder asked, "And how did it get to this world without the help of your portal?"

"I have a possible theory," Alec said, "But I doubt the theory is possible."

* * *

**Uh-oh, Cynder's stuck in the...Human Realm? I honestly don't know what this world would be called in comparison to the Dragon Realms in TLOS.**

**I don't know if I've pointed this out before or not. But 'spirit gems' refer to any kind of gem in the TloS universe. But when I use the term 'spirit gem', I'm referring to the cyan gems that are used to gain experience points for upgrading your elemental attacks in the games.**

**And about the YouTube reference, I was referencing The Wooden Toaster on YouTube ('Although, I don't know if a wooden toaster qualifies as a success.'). And he's also known as 'Glaze'.**

**Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****~Chapter 2~  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"How did you get this spirit gem in the first place?" Cynder asked, "And how did it get to this world without the help of your portal?"

"I have a possible theory," Alec said, "But I doubt the theory is possible. I believe that while I was still doing my initial tests with my portal, before I had a viable power source, I was testing other alternative power sources. Perhaps one of those tests was able to power the portal enough to activate it long enough to manage to pull a spirit gem from the Dragon Realms."

"In other words, one of his previous tests may have worked," Pat clarified.

"But I doubt that theory because there's no indication of my portal activating," Alec said, "Even in the logs in my computer, there's no sign of the portal activating."

"Could something have gone wrong to make it not detect the portal?" Cynder asked.

"It's highly unlikely," Alec said, "But I suppose if the portal was small enough, and perhaps if it wasn't fully formed, perhaps the computer wouldn't log it as a successful test."

There's no such thing as a perfect computer program. I may have advanced equipment. But even the best computer in the world has it's flaws.

Alec's dog, Snickers, came down the stairs into the lab. When the chocolate lab saw Cynder, his curiosity brought him over to meet her. Cynder on the other hand wasn't sure how to react and went into a defensive stance.

I really hope Cynder will listen to reason. I don't want to see her turn my dog into a Snickers-kebab.

"It's okay, Cynder," Pat said when she noticed Cynder was in a position to attack, "This is our dog, Snickers. Don't worry, he's friendly. He's just curious about you is all."

Hearing what Pat said, Cynder relaxed and let the dog check her out.

Huh... I thought I would've had to be the one to talk some sense into Cynder. I wasn't expecting my mom to do it. But I guess it would've been too cliché if I were the one to do it. It's not like I'm the main character in a story or anything like that.

After a few moments of checking Cynder out, Snickers sat down and started wagging his tail, giving his approval that he liked her.

"Uh...what do I do?" Cynder asked, not sure of how to react.

I never thought of a situation like this. Normally, someone would just pet a dog. But Cynder isn't a human.

"Well, I suppose you pet him," Alec said, "I mean, I don't think he really cares whether you're a human or a dragon."

Cynder slowly brought her paw up to Snickers' head and began petting him. She wasn't used to creatures being so friendly.

As Cynder was petting Snickers, I was trying to think of what to do. Until I find an alternate power source for my portal, Cynder was stuck here indefinitely. I couldn't let the public see her. I have friends that might be accepting of her, and would probably think it's awesome that I brought a videogame character into this world. But if the government found out about her, she'd probably be taken to a government facility like Area 51 and tested on...or worse...dissected.

On the other hand, I couldn't just keep her locked up inside. She needs to be able to spread her wings and fly. I mean, if she were like me, then she could stay inside for weeks on end and just work on new gadgets and gizmos.

Then something came to mind. The time difference. When I was in the Dragon Realms, I was there for ten days. But I was only unconscious for twelve minutes. I assume two of those minutes was just being unconscious. But my computer's brainwave scanner said that I was dreaming for ten minutes. So that means one minute here is one day there. And since it's been seven months...I can't do the math right now. But I'm sure that's several hundred years... So why is she still as young as when I first met her?

"How long has it been in the Dragon Realms since I was there?" Alec asked.

"It's been a little over two season," Cynder answered, "Why do you ask?"

I forgot that maybe they didn't refer to time with months. But assuming the Dragon Realms have just the four season, and assuming they also have a three hundred sixty-five day year, that would bring it to...

"About seven months?" Alec thought out loud, "Something doesn't add up here."

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I was in the Dragon Realms for ten days," Alec pointed out, "But here, it was only read as ten minutes. So I assumed that means a minute here would equal a day there. So seven months would've been several hundred years in the Dragon Realms. When I was there, the passage of time between the two worlds were out of sync. But when I came back, they were in sync."

"Are you trying to say that while Cynder's here, the time is out of sync again?" Pat asked.

"I don't know. I can only assume," Alec said, "Best case scenario, with you being here might mean that the de-sync is reversed and a day here would only be a minute in the Dragon Realms. Worst case scenario, the time de-sync is the same. And since you've already been here for several hours, several months may have passed in the Dragon Realms."

"That might mean that Spyro has already given up waiting by now," Cynder said, lowering her head in despair.

"Don't think like that," Alec reassured, "Spyro would wait a thousand years for you to come back. And like I said, that's a worst case scenario. There's a chance that you could spend a month here, and only a half an hour would pass in the Dragon Realms."

"That's if I even get back at all," Cynder said.

I hated to see Cynder upset like this. But I didn't want to lie to her either. I didn't know if I could reactivate the portal or not. However, I did have a theory.

"I have an idea. But I don't know if it will work or not," Alec said, "But if it works, I may be able to activate the portal without the need of the spirit gem."

Cynder lifted her head back up, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"But remember, this might not work," Alec said, "And it may take me a while to write the program. I need to find a way to run the same program on two different windows."

I noticed that Cynder was looking at me as if I was speaking Greek or something...then again, I probably was talking in a way that sounded like a different language.

"It might take a while to get things ready," Pat translated.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

My mom gave Cynder a raw pork chop for dinner. Then she eventually went to sleep. When I get going on working on my computer, I can easily lose track of time. I was working on my computer until after three in the morning. And Cynder probably wouldn't like that I wasn't working on the portal. What I was working on however was a device that Cynder should approve of.

**DING...DONG...**

Pat went to answer the door. It was nine in the morning, "Hi, Pat. Is Alec home?"

There's only one person I can think of who would come to see me this early in the morning. And she knows full well that I'm not a morning person.

"Yes, Trisha," Pat answered, "He's down in his lab as usual."

Trisha was a girl about the same age as Alec. She had wavy brown hair and green eyes.

As Trisha was about to head down to Alec's lab, Pat realized she forgot about Cynder. But when she turned around to stop her, she was too late. Trisha was already on her way down.

"Hey Alec, you down here working on another one of your inventions?" Trisha called down.

"Yeah...kinda," Alec replied, "I was up late last night working on something. I managed to finish before falling asleep. I managed to get less than six hours of sleep before the door bell woke me up."

"What were you working on?" Trisha said.

"A device that can turn people invisible," Alec answered, "And it was a success. And that's a problem, since I can't find it now."

"Oh. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Silver Lake Family Restaurant for lunch," Trisha wondered.

"Lunch isn't for another three hours," Alec said.

"Two hours if you count that breakfast ends at eleven," Trisha countered.

"Well, that still leaves two hours," Alec replied, "And since it's about a fifteen minute walk, that still leaves one hour and forty-five minutes."

"Then we can just take a walk around town," Trisha said.

"Well...okay," Alec replied, "But you know I'm not a morning person. Mom, can you check around my lab to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be?" Alec then ran off with Trisha before waiting for an answer.

Once Pat was sure Alec and Trisha were gone, she asked where Cynder was. "Cynder, are you here?"

Cynder suddenly appeared out of thin air holding a small device, "Alec made this for me last night. He said something about it being able to warp light waves to make something appear invisible."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

**DING...DONG...**

Alec was woken up from the door bell, and so was Cynder. Cynder, not knowing what a door bell was, went into a defensive position, prepared for danger.

"Don't worry, Cynder," Alec reassured, though a bit groggy, "That was just the door bell. No danger."

Then he heard Trisha's voice, "Hi, Pat. Is Alec home?"

"Yes, Trisha," Pat answered, "He's down in his lab as usual."

Hearing this made Alec cringe, "This could be a problem though," Alec said, "Here, use this."

"What is it?" Cynder asked as Alec handed her a small device.

"It's a device that will warp light waves so that you will be invisible," Alec explained as he turned the nob, "I made it so..."

"Hey Alec, you down here working on another one of your inventions?" Trisha called down, interrupting Alec.

"You stay out of the way and keep quiet," Alec whispered to Cynder before saying out loud, "Yeah...kinda."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****End Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I doubt Alec made this knowing someone was gonna come," Pat said to Cynder, "I'll bet he made this for you to be able to see our world without having to worry about being discovered."

"So I can go outside?!" Cynder asked excitedly.

"I also know that Alec has a protective nature and wouldn't want to put you in danger," Pat added, "This is a world you're unfamiliar with. I'd suggest that you follow after him so that you don't get lost."

"But I don't even know where he went," Cynder said, "How do I find him?"

"Just follow me," Pat said as she held up Alec's wristwatch monitor, "Alec forgot his monitor. And since he never leaves without it, I'll bring it to him. And one more thing, how fast can you fly?"

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I still can't believe you lost your invention," Trisha said.

"On the plus side, at least it means it's a success," Alec pointed out, "And before you make the comment, I know allot of my inventions turn out to-"

Alec was suddenly distracted by a green car that drove up to the two teens, "Hey, Alec. You forgot this," Pat called from the car as she held up Alec's wristwatch monitor.

"Oh, thanks," Alec said as he took the monitor and strapped it to his wrist before Pat drove away, "Like I was saying, I know allot of my inventions turn out to be duds. But those are inventions I don't put passion into."

"Well, you put allot of passion into that portal," Trisha pointed out, "And that turned out to be a dud."

"Oh, it did, did it?"

I knew the perfect way to prove to Trisha that the portal wasn't a dud. I just needed a little cooperation.

"What if I were to tell you that the portal wasn't a dud?" Alec asked rhetorically, "What if I told you it was a success?"

"This is a rhetorical question, right?" Trisha asked, "Well rhetorically speaking, I would point out that you showed me the footage from the security camera. You never left the room and were out for twelve minutes."

"Well, I'd then say that you are both correct and incorrect," Alec said, "Although I never physically left my lab, a part of my consciousness was transported. And I spent ten days in world that technically shouldn't exist."

"You've gotta be nuts," Trisha said, "I mean, more nuts than usual that is."

"But I have proof," Alec said, "When my camera went through the portal, the signal on my main computer glitched, causing it to record static. But it recorded ten days worth of static. My theory of why the signal glitched was because it was picking up two signals from the same device."

"Something else could've caused that glitch," Trisha said.

"I have more proof," Alec said, "And since we're now in an alleyway, I can show you that proof. You can show yourself now, Cynder."

That's right, I knew all along that Cynder was following me.

"You do know that Cynder is a video game character, right?" Trisha asked, "As in, not real."

As Alec waited for Cynder to reveal herself...nothing happened.

Cynder did follow me...didn't she?

"Cynder, it's okay. Trisha is a friend that I trust," Alec said nervously, "And that means you can trust her too."

* * *

**It seems that Alec wants to share his secret with a trusted friend. The problem is she doesn't believe him. And now that his secret won't reveal herself, Alec is making himself look like an idiot.**

**Or is it that what Alec experienced was all in his mind? Could Trisha be right when she said Alec has gone nuts...well...more nuts than usual? Or could something else be going on? Cynder wasn't captured by a government agent, was she?**

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****~Chapter 3~  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I have more proof," Alec said to Trisha, "And since we're now in an empty alleyway, I can show you that proof. You can show yourself now, Cynder."

That's right, I knew all along that Cynder was following me.

"You do know that Cynder is a video game character, right?" Trisha asked, "As in, not real."

As Alec waited for Cynder to reveal herself...nothing happened.

Cynder did follow me...didn't she?

"Cynder, it's okay. Trisha is a friend that I trust," Alec said nervously, "And that means you can trust her too."

I can't be crazy. Because if I were crazy, I wouldn't be considering the possibility that I am crazy.

"Maybe you just need some more rest," Trisha said, "Maybe I should just take you back home to-"

"HOME!" Alec interrupted, "Yes! Take me back home!"

And with that said, Trisha took Alec back home.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec and Trisha walked through the door to his house. Neither Alec nor Trisha felt comfortable, since they were both questioning Alec's sanity.

"Mom, is Cynder still here?" Alec asked.

"I don't think he had enough sleep last night," Trisha said.

"Are you protecting Cynder, or am I going crazy?" Alec asked.

"Is that a multiple choice question?" Pat asked sarcastically, "But I assume you've chosen to tell Trisha about Cynder. She chose to stay here."

"Don't call yourself crazy!" Cynder said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Why not? I do," Trisha said casually, as if Cynder appearing out of nowhere was expected.

Trisha took that better than I expected.

"Just because you were right, it doesn't change my opinion that you haven't been getting enough sleep," Trisha said matter of factly.

Cynder turned and looked at Trisha when she realized that she revealed herself to a stranger.

"Don't worry, Cynder," Trisha said calmly, "You're not the strangest thing Alec has caused. Well...technically you are the strangest thing. But compared to some of the other things Alec has caused, you're not that big of a deal."

I have half a mind to yell at Trisha for saying that...that is if the other half didn't agree with her.

I didn't have much of a reaction when I first met Spyro and Cynder. But now I'm beginning to realize that I had the biggest reaction.

"Well, Trisha, can I trust you to keep her a secret?" Alec asked.

"Just as long as I know why you're keeping her a secret," Trisha replied.

With that said, I told Trisha about how the government would react to her and all that stuff. Knowing why she had to be kept a secret, Trisha agreed to keep Cynder a secret.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After getting to know each other and telling the story of when I was in the Dragon Realms, Cynder told Trisha the story of how she got here and how she got stuck in the Human Realm. But I still had a question that needed answering.

"Cynder, why weren't you following me when my mom came to bring me my monitor?" Alec asked.

"You were expecting her to follow you?" Pat asked.

"I think he was," Trisha answered, "I mean, when have you ever known Alec to leave his monitor behind unless he had an ulterior motive? And he seemed to know Cynder was there with us...even though she wasn't."

"You left that monitor there knowing I would bring it back to you, didn't you?" Pat asked rhetorically, knowing what the answer was already, "Well, this is what happened..."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"I doubt Alec made this knowing someone was gonna come," Pat said to Cynder, "I'll bet he made this for you to be able to see our world without having to worry about being discovered."

"So I can go outside?!" Cynder asked excitedly.

"I also know that Alec has a protective nature and wouldn't want to put you in danger," Pat added, "This is a world you're unfamiliar with. I'd suggest that you follow after him so that you don't get lost."

"But I don't even know where he went," Cynder said, "How do I find him?"

"Just follow me," Pat said as she held up Alec's wristwatch monitor, "Alec forgot his monitor. And since he never leaves without it, I'll bring it to him. And one more thing, how fast can you fly?"

"I'm roughly about the same speed as Spyro," Cynder said, "So...about as fast as a cheetah, I guess."

"So you should have no problem keeping up with my car," Pat said.

"Wait, I don't know," Cynder said, "If Alec didn't want me to leave, I wouldn't want to make him mad."

"Alec would be...concerned for your safety," Pat pointed out, "But he's protective, and understanding. I don't think he would get mad at you for a misunderstanding."

"Yeah...but I'd rather not worry him," Cynder explained, "I'll just wait here for him. Then I'll ask if it's alright if I can use it to go outside."

"Well, okay," Pat said, "I'll just go and give this to Alec anyway."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****End Flashback  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So you wanted me to follow you all along?" Cynder asked.

"I know that you're curious about this world," Alec explained, "But being in a world you're unfamiliar with would make you nervous. So I gave you a reason to follow me."

"Technically, you just wanted to use her as an excuse to tell me that you're portal worked," Trisha said.

"Okay, that too," Alec said, "But anyway, Cynder is currently stuck in our world. I have an idea of how to get her back to the Dragon Realms. But it will require making a program that will allow my computer to get the signal from both cameras."

"Then why don't you just use a second computer?" Trisha asked.

Since when was Trisha the smart one? Even worse, why wasn't I able to think of such an obvious idea?

"Don't worry, Alec," Pat said, "You're able to think deep thoughts. So you were trying to think of something more complicated. So something so simple was, by definition, beyond your comprehensions."

Wow! How is it possible for a compliment to feel so insulting?! I feel like being smart is stupid.

"Okay, now all I need is a second computer," Alec said.

"Will my computer do?" Trisha asked, "Or are you gonna need a custom designed computer?"

"Although a custom computer would make the process faster, any computer will do," Alec explained, "It just means I'll have to write the program to get the signal from my camera onto your computer. I'll also have to make sure that your computer get's a different signal than mine."

"Why would you have to write the program onto my computer? Couldn't you just copy and paste the program onto my computer?" Trisha asked with a cocky grin, knowing she was able to out think Alec again.

"It's not that easy," Alec said, returning the cocky grin.

You're not getting me this time, Trisha.

"This is why it would be easier to have a custom designed computer," Alec said, "Several of my programs are designed to act as harmful computer viruses. My computer has a program that nullifies the viruses."

"Wait, I don't get it," Trisha said, "You've sold your programs to the public, and they haven't caused any problems. I even use some of those programs myself."

"Well, when I put my programs on the market, I add an extra coding to the programming," Alec said, "This extra programming simulates the programming of my computer to nullify the virus. However, I also designed my programs so that if they're copied and pasted, the coding, which I call 'the cancellation code', won't be copied."

"But what if you just want to transfer the program to a new computer?" Trisha asked.

"Alec designed it so that if the virus is activated, an automatic email would be sent to the original buyer," Pat said, "It would ask if the program was copied with permission. If so, they would send an email back to Alec saying yes. Then Alec would write another cancellation code and send it to the new destination. If not, they are given three days to remove the copy before the virus completely wipes the entire hard drive and turns the computer into nothing but spare parts. It's developed as an anti-theft program."

My anti-theft program is so powerful and so destructive that I could potentially get in trouble with the FBI...that is if my virus hasn't gotten to them yet. But I would never do that. I only use my powers of tech geek for good.

"By adding this program to your computer, perhaps I could offer for you to be a beta tester for some of my programs?" Alec asked Trisha, "After all, your computer will be immune. So I might as well offer a use for it."

"Sounds like a plan," Trisha agreed.

Come to think of it, why haven't I given this offer to Trisha until now? I trust her more than almost anyone. And I really should have someone to help me determine if my programs should be released to the public, or if I should just keep them for my own personal use.

Alec then handed the invisibility devise to Cynder, "I made this so you can explore without being seen," Alec told Cynder before turning to Pat, "Mom, would you like to maybe give Cynder a tour? I still have a lunch date with Trisha."

"Alright," Pat said, "Perhaps Cynder will be able to experience what it's like to ride in a car."

With that said, Pat and Cynder left to go on a tour, Cynder making sure to activate the invisibility device before leaving.

"Since when did you start calling our lunch dates 'dates'?" Trisha asked.

"Since I decided that I didn't want to start sounding like Volteer when I talk," Alec replied, "And 'lunch outings', though does have a certain charm, doesn't have the simplicity that 'lunch date' has. And besides, who says a date has to be a date just because it's called a date?"

Following Pat and Cynder's example, Alec and Trisha left to go on their 'lunch date'.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"This world is so amazing!" Cynder exclaimed as Pat showed her around, "How are such amazing things possible? Using elemental powers as energy sources? Nobody from my world would have ever thought to do such a thing!"

"But don't you use elements to power locks?" Pat said, turning toward the area where she heard Cynder's voice come from, unable to see the dragoness herself, "I don't know personally. But Alec does. And he's told me about the element activated locks."

"But this world takes technologies like that and show them on a whole new level!" Cynder exclaimed.

"You know, I would've thought that the Dragon Realms would've been more impressive than our world," Pat pointed out, "I mean, you have a world with magic, things that we could only dream about!"

"But your technologies are what we can only dream about," Cynder said, "If Alec does perfect that portal, I hope we can share knowledge. Our magic and your technology."

"Or maybe even combining magic and technology together," Pat pointed out, "If anyone can do something like that, my son can."

"It would be great if our two worlds could join as one," Cynder said.

"If that were to happen, it might start to get a little too crowded," Pat said, "But together as allies, that could work. And if you think this little town is amazing, you should have a chance to see the bigger cities."

"The bigger cities?" Cynder asked, "What are they like?"

"Well, the buildings are much bigger, they're much more crowded, and they are much more active," Pat said, "But often, there's not as much nature."

"But why wouldn't there be as much nature?" Cynder asked.

"Well, not all humans respect nature like they should," Pat said, "But there are some logging companies that have to plant two trees for every one tree they tear down. Or at least that's what I've heard."

"Well, at least there's some level of respect," Cynder said.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

As I was writing in the program into Trisha's computer, I made sure to let her know about my entire experience in the Dragon Realms, including the part when I was corrupted by darkness.

"So you were under mind control?" Trisha asked.

"Not exactly," Alec explained, "A better description would probably be more like manipulating how I thought. It wasn't that I was starting to think evilly. It was more like my idea of what was good was being messed with."

"And the reason you kept control was because you had someone else in your head?" Trisha asked.

"That is basically it," Alec answered.

"And the one keeping you under control was the original version of the copy who was the one trying to control you?"

"Yeah...that's the general idea," Alec replied.

I'm basically agreeing because...well...how else am I supposed to say it?

But enough with explaining. It took me three hours to finish writing the program. It was longer than I would've liked...but shorter than I expected. I guess talking to Trisha just helped to pass the time. Personally, I'd like to claim that I somehow gained Spyro's dragon time ability. But there are a few reasons why that's not possible. First of all, I don't think I can learn those abilities in the Human Realm. Second, I don't think a _human_ can learn _dragon_ time. And I'm sure I have other reasons, but I don't really care right now.

"Okay, let's get this program going," Alec said. He then activated 'the cancellation code'.

"I know you still have to copy the other program onto my computer," Trisha said, "But how would you feel if we go out for lunch first? We still haven't eaten yet after all."

"I might feel a little awkward eating lunch this late in the day," Alec replied, "It's too late for lunch, but it's too early for supper. So I guess the only option is for us to have a 'lupper'."

If you haven't figured it out, lupper is basically the later-in-the-day equivalent of brunch. Since brunch is basically a combination of breakfast and lunch, lupper is a combination of lunch and supper.

"Are you and your mom still using 'lupper' as a meal?" Trisha asked.

"You can think what you want about it. But it's something we came up with for fun. And we will continue using it as a meal," Alec said, "Brunch is a legitimate term for a late...and fancy breakfast. So why can't lupper be a legitimate term for an early dinner?"

"You know what? You got a point there," Trisha said, "If there is a word for a late breakfast, then there should be a word for an early dinner."

"So then, would you like to go out to a lupper?" Alec asked.

"Lupper sounds perfect," Trisha said, "So then, to the Silver Lake Family Restaurant like we were going to go before?"

"Don't you mean where you told us we were gonna go without me actually having any say in the matter?" Alec countered, "Where else?"

Honestly, Perry was a small town. So there wasn't much of a selection to go to for restaurants. There was the Silver Lake Family Restaurant, a Chinese restaurant, a pizza place, and then there's the Charcoal Corral. But the Charcoal Corral was a bit of a walk away. And it's more suitable for when we go to the Drive-In Theater anyways.

"Well then, let's eat," Trisha said. With that said, Alec and Trisha left to go to the Silver Lake Family Restaurant.

* * *

**'Lupper' is in fact a term me and my mom made up basically meaning 'early dinner'. And I say 'dinner' instead of 'supper' because you don't usually hear people say 'early supper'. And since supper and dinner are the same meal, I see no reason to have to change the word just because 'lupper' comes from the words 'lunch' and 'SUPPER'.**

**So who else agrees that 'lupper' should be made a legitimate word meaning 'early dinner'?**

**Also, each of those places are restaurants in Perry, New York...well, except for the Charcoal Corral, which is slightly outside of Perry. But it's still within walking distance from Perry. And since the town of Perry is as small as it is, everything in town is within walking distance.**

**Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****~Chapter 4~  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So you and Cynder were intentionally convincing Sparx that you two were having an affair?!" Trisha laughed.

As you may have guessed, I told Trisha about how I worked with Cynder to torment Sparx.

"Technically it started with Sparx getting on her nerves, trying to get her to admit that she liked me," Alec said, explaining his story, "But finally, it just got to the point where we...well...we did just that. And since Sparx wasn't actually expecting Cynder to admit to something like that, we managed to catch him off guard."

"So you two continued to lie to Sparx all that time?" Trisha asked, "You must've known that he would've caught onto the lies sooner or later."

"I knew fully well that he'd figure out we were lying sooner or later," Alec said, "Which is why we weren't lying."

You know that moment on television when someone does a 'spit-take'? Although it's not unheard of in the real world, the timing for a spit-take is only perfect when on television. So this wasn't a spit-take. But by the look on Trisha's face, if she had been taking a drink, that would've been a definite spit-take.

"The look on your face right now is priceless!" Alec exclaimed with a chuckle, "But what I meant was, we took the truth and modified how we said it to make it sound more intimate than it really was."

"Can you give me an example of something you said?"

"Let's see..." Alec said, thinking of something as an example. But then he came up with one, "I don't know if I should be talking about what we did during our alone time in a public place." Trisha began cracking up at how unnecessarily intimate Alec said that.

It was seven months ago. There was no way I was gonna remember what happened in full detail. But I certainly remember how fun it was. So I had to come up with something. So I used what I had to work with at the moment. Just pointing out that saying things like that in a public place could sound inappropriate. And it's true. And like before, I used the truth and made it sound dirtier than it really was.

You know, by saying what I did, and saying it in the way I did it, it kinda makes me a hypocrite. Because I just said something in the way I just said I shouldn't.

"You know you're a hypocrite, right?" Trisha asked.

"What are you complaining about? I know you love to hear me say the things I say," Alec said, still in an unnecessarily intimate way.

"I guess I can't lie to you, Alec," Trisha said, her tone now equally unnecessarily intimate, "I guess you've convinced me that we should go somewhere a little more 'private' so we can have some more extreme 'fun'."

"It's too bad you weren't there with us," Alec said, "With me and Cynder, with Spyro, plus you, we'd have a full on four-way."

"In all seriousness though, I'm sorry I wasn't there," Trisha said, "Back to business, how long will it be to write the second program on my computer?"

"It depends on how I go about it," Alec said, "If I were to write the program myself, it could take me as much as ten hours to finish the programing. If it were a normal webcam program, it would probably take me no more than ninety minutes. But because this program is custom designed for my cameras, plus custom designed to require my custom made virus, it takes allot more time to develop."

"Or?"

"Or, I could just use a USB cable and just copy the program onto your computer," Alec said, "This has both it's advantages and it's draw backs. The draw back is that the entire process doing it this way will take longer. The advantage is that this will ensure the exact programming will be copied. If I were to get just one part of the programming wrong by writing it myself, not only could I completely ruin the entire program, but I could also cause the virus to activate and end up ruining your computer. The reason copying it will take so long is because first of all, the anti-virus program will take some time to activate and adjust to your computer. That would only take about five hours...although I've never had to do this before. Then they webcam program will have to reconfigure itself to work on your computer, since it is custom designed for my computer. That process could take up to a week."

"A whole week?!" Trisha exclaimed, "Why so long?!"

"Because if I wrote the program myself, I could custom design it to your computer, so no reconfiguring necessary," Alec explained, "But like I said, one wrong programming and I could end up basically destroying your computer. But my webcam program is one of my more simpler programs. So chances are it won't take any longer than two or three days."

In all honesty, I probably could manage to get the programming right. I'd just rather be safe than sorry. Because if I ended up ruining Trisha's computer, She will make sure I'll be sorry. And she is stronger than me. So she is capable of beating me up.

"Two or three days still seems like a long time though," Trisha said.

"Perhaps," Alec said, "But to ensure perfection, we'll need time."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Are you still here, Cynder?" Pat asked as she was about to get back in the car. She was just making sure Cynder was there, since Alec's device makes her invisible.

"I'm right here," Cynder said as she gave a tap on Pat's side.

"Are you ready to go back to our house now?" Pat said as she got in her car.

"Yeah," Cynder said, "I wonder if Alec is finished yet."

"It depends," Pat said, "Different projects can take different amounts of time. But since the project he's working on is one he's already done before, it shouldn't take long."

Cynder suddenly deactivated the invisibility device, appearing in the back seat of Pat's car, "I believe in Alec's abilities," Cynder said, "You're his mom. Why don't you sound like you believe in him?"

"He managed to build a gateway to another world. Of course I believe in his abilities," Pat confirmed, "But when he's with Trisha, he can sometimes get distracted easily."

"Oh..._Oh!_" Cynder said, her mind going to something else.

"Alec and Trisha are just good friends," Pat said, "They've known each other for about fourteen years."

"So they haven't mated yet?" Cynder asked.

Pat couldn't help but snicker at Cynder's wording, "No. He wouldn't do that," Pat said, "There are laws about how old you can be before you can legally...mate. He still has another year before he's legally old enough. But I wouldn't be surprised if he chose to...mate with Trisha as his first. Are there rules like that in your world?"

"Actually, there are allot of rules," Cynder said, "Like Alec, we aren't old enough. I still have three years before I'm old enough. Spyro only has two years. Next, we have a bonding ritual. It's not required to go through this bonding before we mate. It's just more appropriate."

"You're bonding ritual sounds just like our version of marriage," Pat pointed out, "I think our worlds have allot in common."

"Maybe," Cynder said, "Alec said pretty much that same thing. The main differences are mainly just what we call things."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After lupper, Alec and Trisha went to get her laptop. Now they were on their way back to Alec's lab to start the transfer process. As they were coming down the street, they saw Pat's car pull into the driveway. After a few moments, Alec noticed Cynder follow his mother out of the car...in plain sight.

"What is she doing being out in sight?" Alec ranted, not much emotion behind his words.

"I think you might be worrying too much about her getting caught," Trisha said, "This is Perry. The chances of her getting caught are practically in the negatives. Even if someone did catch her, She'll be back in her own world by the time the feds even figure out where we are."

"What are the chances that anyone on Earth would be able to build a working portal to another dimension?" Alec countered, "The chances are practically in the negatives. My point is that the government knows what I'm capable of, and they know where I live. If they found anything out, they'd be here in only a few hours. And I'm not gonna want to have to lie to the feds."

"Okay, you have a point," Trisha said, "But I still think you're overreacting."

"Am I?" Alec replied, "Human kind tends to be a paranoid race. They think that if aliens visited Earth, they are automatically here to invade. Humans will automatically assume the worst, even if it's not true."

"Just like you're doing now," Trisha said.

Damnit, I hate it when she's right like that. But I can't help being protective of Cynder.

Alec sighed in defeat, "Okay, you win this round," Alec said, "But like the computer program, I'd rather be safe than sorry. Or in this case, I'd rather Cynder be safe."

"You like her, don't you?" Trisha asked with a grin.

"Not in that way," Alec said, "I'm protective of her like a big brother to a little sister. I don't love her in a romantic way. But if you want the truth, yes, there is a part of me that loves her like a little sister."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Once she got in the house, Cynder lied down on the couch. She had a good day. But something was missing.

"Cynder, is something wrong?" Pat asked as she watched Snickers go up to nuzzle under Cynder's paw.

"Yeah," Cynder sighed, "It's just that I miss Spyro."

"You've only been here for a day and a half," Pat pointed out, "That isn't enough time to get homesick. Is something else bothering you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Basically exactly what Pat just said," Trisha said as she walked in with Alec, "I think you're afraid this might not work."

"And to be honest, I don't know if this will work either, since I'm just going on a theory," Alec said, "But it's the only theory we have to go by, and it's a plausible theory."

"A...what theory?" Cynder asked.

"What Alec is trying to say is that we have a valid reason to believe that this theory will work," Pat said, almost explaining Alec's techno-babble.

"The bad news is that the program won't be ready to work for another two or three days," Alec said.

"Why so long?" Cynder asked.

"Because the progra-"

"Let me handle this, Alec," Trisha said, interrupting Alec before he could start his techno-babble.

"Good idea," Alec said.

"The thing is, he could've written the program from memory in a few hours. But that would risk making a mistake and ruining everything," Trisha explained, "Copying the program from his computer to mine will mean it will definitely work. But because the program was designed for his computer, it will take time for it to adapt to mine."

"So basically it was either do it quick and easy or slow and efficient?" Pat asked.

"Not exactly, since the slower way is technically the easier way," Alec said, "But you had the right idea in mind."

With that said, Alec started making the connections to the two computers. Once everything was all set and the transfer had started, everyone was sitting there doing...nothing.

"Is anybody else bored?" Trisha asked.

"Does transferring one of my programs to another computer take a long time to do?" Alec answered with a rhetorical question.

"Hey, Pat, did Alec ever tell you how he and Cynder messed with Sparx by making what they said sound more intimate than it really was?" Trisha asked.

"Yes," Pat said, "But I'm always willing to hear that story again."

"Why wouldn't want to hear it again?" Alec asked, "Any story that involves tormenting Sparx is fun to hear!"

"No argument's here," Cynder said with a grin. The group then started telling the story to help pass the time.

Our stories in the Dragon Realms could only pass so much time. But at least it's something to help pass some of the time.

Alec was the one to begin the story, "Okay. So it all started..."

* * *

**This chapter was slightly shorter than the others. And chances are that this story itself will be short, since I just don't know what to do. Maybe I should've had someone come to the Human Realm with Cynder. But it's too late for that now. But the truth is Perry, New York is boring. The most exciting thing to do is go to the drive-in (either that or play around in the woods where we're not supposed to). But no matter how boring it is, Perry will always be my home.**

**As for Trisha being able to beat me up, that's no lie. She's always been stronger than me, and has even joined the army. She's never actually beat me up before. But she could.**

**Also, the Silver Lake Family Restaurant is not called the Country Kitchen (or something like that). But at the time this is supposed to be taking place (11 years ago), it was the Silver Lake Family Restaurant. And to me, it will always be the Silver Lake Family Restaurant (except for the style). And I'd rather not have to type it out so much. There was also a grocery story called Bells (perhaps you have one in your area). But then it changed to IGA, and then changed again to Perry Market Place. But to me, it will always be Bells.**

**Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****~Chapter 5~  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"...And that's when I lost control for a moment and attacked Cynder for real," Alec said.

I had just gotten finished telling my story about the battle with what I've dubbed as 'Mock Malefor'.

"And from how many times Alec has apologized to me, I've learned how annoying it gets when I keep apologizing," Cynder said, "I don't think I'm gonna apologize anymore."

"Well, if there's a situation where you feel you should, go for it," Alec said, "I also now understand why Cynder wants to apologize so much."

"But didn't you just say earlier that you liked the feeling you had?" Trisha asked.

"Yes. And that was no lie," Alec said, "I loved that feeling. Or at least, I did at the time. And that's why me and Cynder want to apologize so much. We enjoyed destroying things. Although having Mock Malefor's voice in my head was a bit annoying."

"Well, you also had Mal's voice in your head too," Pat pointed out.

"Yeah, I had one voice telling me to do one thing, then another voice telling me to do the opposite," Alec said, "And then I have the voices that are usually their."

"Other voices?" Cynder asked.

"I was just joking around," Alec said, "Just playing around to make it sound like I'm crazy."

"Oh..." Cynder said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

I didn't notice it at the moment. But something didn't seem right about Cynder.

"So...what do we do while we wait for the program to activate on my computer?" Trisha asked.

"Well, if Cynder agrees not to take off the invisibility device, we could go see a movie at the drive-in," Alec suggested.

Since both mine and Trisha's computers were out of commission while they were doing their transfer. So I had to use one of my mobile ones. It used a touch screen, which made it useful in some ways, but made it worse in others. Thankfully, this wasn't a problem.

"Okay, we could either see Star Wars Episode Two and Men In Black Two, or Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers," Alec listed.

Heh. Must be sequel week or something like that.

"Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings," Pat said.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Trisha agreed.

"It's decided then," Alec said, "And since they don't start until later, we can use the first part of the day to show the first parts of the movies to Cynder."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

As promised, we had kind of a double feature with Cynder, starting with Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and then showing Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

"Before we start the first movie, is it alright if I check the progress of the transfer of the programs?" Alec asked.

"I thought you said they were out of commission while they were transferring," Trisha pointed out.

"That just means we can't use them," Alec explained, "It doesn't mean I can't check on the progress."

"Will it take long?" Trisha asked.

"No. It'll only take a minute," Alec said.

After getting confirmation that it was alright, Alec checked the progress.

Honestly, I was impressed at how fast the program was transferring. The transfer of the program itself was finished and was now in the reconfiguring stage. In just about eighteen hours, the progress had reached 39% complete. If it keeps up at this pace, the process in full, including from when I started writing the anti-virus to when the anti-virus finishes reconfiguring the program, should only take a little more than two days. Though depending on when it finishes, we may want to wait until the next morning to actually activate the portal.

...That is, if this will even work.

"I have some good news," Alec announced, "If the process continues at this speed, it will be ready in less than thirty-six hours, or a day and a half."

"So, what does that mean?" Cynder asked, "Is it good?"

"Yes, it's good," Pat confirmed, "It means that it'll be ready by tomorrow night."

"Well, depending on how late it is when it finishes, we might have to wait until the next morning," Alec said, "In fact, I may want to do that just so that we can have a fresh start in general."

"Well...I guess..." Cynder paused before continuing, "I guess I can wait just one more night if I have to."

This was when I was sure something was off about Cynder. I then thought back to seeing her coming out of the car rather than just flying. I didn't think there was anything to worry about yet. But I was gonna talk to her about it. But for now, I was gonna make deal.

"I don't want to make you wait longer than you want to get back home. So I'll make an agreement with you," Alec suggested, "We'll wait until midnight tomorrow. If the process is finished by then, we'll activate the portal. If not, we wait until the next morning."

"But what if it finishes, but activating the portal will happen after midnight," Trisha asked.

"As long as we're ready to start by midnight, we'll start," Alec said, "Even if activating the portal won't be successful until four AM."

"So what you're saying is that we're gonna have to stay up with you?" Trisha asked.

"You and mom can go to sleep whenever," Alec said, "I only need access to both computers, and for Cynder to be awake and ready for when it's time to go through the portal. Because there will only be a limited power supply."

"If any of this takes longer than midnight, let's just wait until morning," Cynder suggested, "I'd rather not have to be up to late. I'm more of a morning dragon anyway."

"I wouldn't have guessed that," Trisha said.

"Actually, I think it's rather common in the Dragon Realms to wake up early," Alec explained, "I may not know everything. But I do know that they don't have alarm clocks. So they have to rely on the sunrise to wake them up."

"That must've sucked for you, knowing that you're more of a night owl," Trisha teased.

"Well actually, the room I had was western facing...assuming the sun works like it does here, rises in the east and sets in the west," Alec said, "In any case, my room faced the sun set. So I was able to sleep in. Although in the Dragon Realms, sleeping in is still rather early in my opinion."

"Aren't we supposed to be watching movies now?" Pat asked.

"What makes you think we're ready to watch a movie? We don't have any popcorn ready," Alec said jokingly.

"Actually, while you were doing all of your techno babble, I had time to get a bag of popcorn ready," Pat said as she held up a bag of popcorn.

"So we won't be having nachos?" Trisha asked.

"Sorry. But you know that popcorn is for movies and nachos are for sports," Alec said.

"So...do you have to eat popcorn while watching a movie?" Cynder asked.

"No really. I was just joking around," Alec said, "But it has become kind of like a tradition though. I wonder how popcorn with a movie actually got started."

"It was probably someone who wanted to have an easy snack while watching a movie and happened to have popcorn to snack on," Pat said, "Then when he realized it was a good combination, that's how it got started...maybe."

"Well then, enough talking," Alec said, "Let's get this movie started."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

I thought it was cute seeing Cynder watching these movies for the first time. First she questioned how that was magic when magic was what makes a dragon's elemental power. We had to explain that it was a different kind of magic from an fantasy universe.

Of course I realize now that since the Dragon Realm was originally supposed to be a fantasy universe, perhaps the Harry Potter universe also exists.

Then she asked what made Voldemort, since Malefor, or rather Mock Malefor was a fake, But felt that in order to cleanse the world, he had to destroy it. Gaul was a servant of 'Mock' Malefor. And she was raised by Gaul. We had to explain that Voldemort was evil just for the sake of being evil. Then she asked about why he was on the back of that professor's head. And we explained that it was because of the unicorn's blood.

And then she asked why Harry went back to his aunt and uncle's when the semester was done. My mom explained that in the book, he was taken to them as a baby because they were his family, and this allowed him protection from evil forces.

Then we watched Lord of the Rings. Or to be more specific, the Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring two disk special edition. The first thing Cynder asked was why Gandolf didn't just use a spell to destroy the ring. First of all, we had to explain that the wizards in Lord of the Rings were not the same as wizards in Harry Potter. Then we had to explain how the will of the ring would find a way to survive it. Then she asked why Gimley was so small. What would you expect a dwarf to be, ten feet tall? Then she asked why the hobbits were so small...I guess because that's what their species is like? Maybe hobbits have a similar ancestry as the dwarfs.

Cynder just continued asking these questions on and on. And we haven't even started disc two yet. Then when we got to Galathriel, the elf witch, Cynder got nervous. And when she spoke to Frodo in his mind, Cynder fright. Honestly, it was cute. Then when she realized her power must be coming from her own ring, she realized she must be under Sarron's spell...then we had to explain that that wasn't the case. And then Cynder questioned why Frodo left on his own when it would be easier with help. I think there are a few factors involved with that. But he at least did have Sam to go with him on his journey.

Then when the movie was finished, we went into this whole discussion about when Gandolf died. When the...whatever it's called grabbed Gandolf's foot with it's whip, he was pulled down. But he was able to grab hold and tell the group "Fly, you fools!". Then he falls into the pit. Cynder pointed out that if he had a good grip, why didn't he just climb up and out of the pit before he fell? I've been asking that question myself. It would've been more convincing if the ledge he was holding on to collapsed. But it's so obvious that Gandolf just lets go...and noone even goes to help him. Well, except for Frodo. But he was being held back. So by definition, they willingly let Gandolf die.

But I digress. Once the movies was finally done, it was getting to be about time to go to the drive-in. But before that, I wanted to check the progress again. It was already at 51%.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Three to see the movie," Pat told the guy at the ticket booth...or whatever it's called at the drive-in.

"That'll be twenty-one dollars," the guy said. Pat gave the guy the money and he let her drive through.

After a few minutes, they picked a spot to park to have a good view, "I wonder how much it would've cost to let a teenage dragon in," Trisha asked.

"Well after he recovers from his heart attack, I'd assume it'd be the same as a human teenager," Alec explained, "Either that or we could pass her off as a pet."

"I'm not a pet!" Cynder complained. She was in the back seat with Trisha, her invisibility device activated.

**BARK!**

Snickers barked at the word pet, as if he recognized the word. Then again, dogs can be pretty smart, and they can understand certain commands...sometimes. Snickers however doesn't know any commands. Maybe he mistook 'pet' for 'speak'.

"Before we get any food from the Charcoal Corral, I'd like to lower the power on the invisibility device so that we can see Cynder somewhat," Alec then attempted to grab at something where Cynder was sitting...but couldn't find it, "Uh, Cynder, could you give me your paw? I need access to the device, but I can't see it."

"Okay," Cynder said. Then Alec felt a scaly paw in his hand.

I think this is the first time I've felt a dragons paw like this. Or if I had, I was distracted with other things. But this time, I had the chance to focus on how it felt. It had a generally scaly feel to it. But the bottom had a leathery padding, similar to a dog, or a...another animal with padded feet.

"Alec, are you okay?" Trisha asked, noticing that Alec seemed to be in his own little world.

Snapping out of his daydream, Alec took a small screwdriver and twisted it in what appeared to be thin air until Cynder's figure appeared. She was still semi-transparent, just visible enough to see her. But if anyone where to pass by, they wouldn't notice her as being a dragon...as long as they weren't focusing on her directly.

"I don't understand," Cynder said, "I thought you wanted me to be invisible."

"Well, it'll be dark soon, so anyone passing by won't recognize you as a dragon as long as they don't focus on you. And their focus will most likely be on the movie," Alec explained, "And I'd like to be able to see you sitting here instead of just hearing you."

Even though that was generally true, the main reason I did this was so I wouldn't be seen as paranoid.

"But what if she wants to see corral?" Pat asked.

"First of all, I'd have to put the device on full power again," Alec said, "And secondly, we can't really bring her inside. It'll probably be too crowded, and most likely she'll get bumped into allot. People will wonder what their bumping into. And also, the invisibility can only take so much before it fails. We could show her the mini golf course though."

And that we did. The three of us played a round of gold while Cynder watched, keeping out of the way of anyone who might accidentally bump into her. Once golf was done, we went in to get some food while Cynder waited outside. I had my mom order the largest order of buffalo wings, which was an order of fifty wings. It was allot, but I was gonna share them with Cynder. I'd also let Trisha and mom have some if they wanted to. I also got loganberry juice for myself and lemonade for Cynder.

While we waited for the food to be ready, I went to get Cynder and show her the arcade. I wasn't gonna let her stay for too long. But it was a fun idea. When we went inside however, they UV lighting canceled out my invisibility device. Thankfully, nobody was in the arcade at the moment to see her, except for the prize guy, who was busy with other things. So I quickly go her out of the room before she'd be noticed.

Once Alec and Cynder left the arcade room and out of the UV lights, the invisibility device reactivated, "Well, now we know that ultraviolet light cancels out my device," Alec said, "Since my device is only intended to work on the visible light spectrum, ultraviolet and infrared lights will cancel out the invisibility."

"I'll just trust that you know what you're saying," Cynder said, having no idea what Alec was talking about.

After a little while longer of waiting, Pat and Trisha came out with the food. Pat got an order of potato skins, Trisha got onion rings, Alec and Cynder were going to share a large order of wings, and they also got ice cream. Pat and Trisha both got Rocky Road flavor, they got Alec Strawberry Cheesecake flavor, and they got Cynder a banana split with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream.

We went back to the car. After I made Cynder semi-visible again, we had our ice cream first, so it wouldn't melt. Cynder liked the ice cream flavors. But she didn't seem to like the banana. Maybe it was her draconic sense of taste. I don't know. But we still had more to eat.

"Next we have buffalo wings," Alec said, "And before you even think about asking, no. They don't actually come from buffalo. It's the style of the hot sauce."

I assume it's caused buffalo wing sauce because it was probably developed in Buffalo, New York. But what do I know? For all I know, maybe it just goes well on buffalo meat.

Cynder took one of the wings and took a bite, "Mmm!" Cynder seemed to like it. But then she seemed to start panicking, "Oh...hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Oh, sorry about that. I like things spicy," Alec said, "I guess I should've taken into consideration that maybe you wouldn't. Here, maybe this will help." Alec then gave her the cup of lemonade, which she started sipping from the straw as she saw Alec do. It was only temporary relief. But it was still relief nonetheless.

"It tastes so good...but it's too hot to eat..." Cynder panted, trying to cool off her tongue.

"In my opinion, that's part of the fun," Alec said, "Maybe we should take some home with us and give some to Sparx...and hope he doesn't like spicy things."

"There's one problem with that," Cynder said, "Dragonflies don't eat meat."

"Well then, maybe I can just get a bottle of buffalo sauce and put it in his salad or something."

My only regret would be that I couldn't see the end result myself.

After some more waiting, and watching some kids playing on the playground in front of the screen, the first movie then started. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

**As you can see for the drive-in, I chose 4 movies that I liked that came out the year this is supposed to take place. I also had as an option Spider-Man. But then I couldn't make the 'sequel week' joke. I should've been a little more realistic and went with some movies that I wouldn't have been that into. But when we go to the drive-in, we almost always go to see BOTH features. And we only go if we think we'll like both features.**

**And yes, I narrated an entire scene. I won't lie...it was padding. I'd actually like to use a clip from Mystery Science Theater 3000 if I could. It had the three of them singing, "Padding, padding, pad-DING! Padding, padding, pad-DING!"**

**What do you think Cynder's actual reaction to spicy foods would be (I used mine because it was funny)? And what do you think Sparx' reaction would be? Or Spyro's? Or even the Guardians'?**

**Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****~Chapter 6~  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Cynder had fallen asleep before the end of Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. But she didn't miss much...well, other than the fact that we got to see an entire forest fight in a war. Once the movie was over and we went back home, I ended up having to carry Cynder inside. And I thought Snickers was heavy.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It was almost eleven the next morning, and the progress was at 89%. If my math is correct, that means that it was going ahead of schedule. Tonight was the night Cynder would be going home.

Alec went to the living room where Cynder slept on the couch to tell her the good news, "Hey Cynder, I..." Alec then noticed that Cynder seemed upset, almost in a panicky state.

That reminds me, I was gonna talk with her to see if she was okay.

"Cynder, are you okay?" Alec asked.

"I...I don't know," Cynder admitted, "What kind of answer do you give if the answer is both yes and no?"

"The only way I can think of is to say yes and no," Alec answered, "Either that or just say you don't know. Or if you want to get into detail, say you don't know how to answer."

"Then, I don't know how to answer," Cynder said nervously, "It's a good thing because it's something I've been looking forward to ever since Spyro saved me. Ever since I came to this world, I haven't heard that voice in my head that I've been hearing since I was born."

It took me a few moments to understand what she was talking about. But then it hit me.

"You mean that voice you've heard in your head when you were under Mock Malefor's control?" Alec asked.

I knew what voice Cynder was talking about because that voice was in my head when Mock Malefor tried to control me.

"Yes," Cynder answered, "But even after Spyro saved me from Malefor's control, I still heard that voice in my head."

"I see what you mean. But why would this only start bothering you now? We defeated, Mock Malefor seven months ago," Alec questioned before a thought came to mind, "But even then, the voice didn't go away, did it?"

Cynder shook her head, confirming Alec's assumption, "The voice went away when I came into this world," Cynder said, "But when the voice went away, it was like there was nobody there. It was so quiet and lonely. And it scared me. I don't care what voice I hear in my head. Even if it's an evil voice. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

I understood what she was going through. I've heard that voice before. But Cynder has heard it for her whole life. Even though she's always wanted that voice to go away, she's never known any other way to live. She wasn't just lonely. She was terrified because her constant companion wasn't there anymore.

"I don't know how much Mal can actually do with his power. But I do know that Mal is telepathic," Alec said, "I know because it was his help in my mind that helped me keep control when the Mock Malefor tried to control me."

"What could he do?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Alec admitted, "But when you go back and you don't hear that voice anymore, ask Mal to, for lack of a better term, keep you company in your head. And then, maybe he can help to wean you off so that you can be comfortable with a life with your own mind."

"And if the voice is there when I get back?"

"I don't know exactly what Mal can do," Alec said, "But if he can, maybe he can use his telepathic power to maybe disconnect you from that voice. And then afterwords, he can wean you like I said before."

"It would be nice if he can do that," Cynder said softly.

"Now cheer up, Cynder," Alec said, "I came to tell you that the progress is ahead of schedule. You'll be going home soon."

"If your theory works," Cynder said, seemingly depressed.

I'm the one who should be saying "if it works". I thought Cynder would've been the more optimistic one. I chose not to point out that it's only a theory because I wanted to keep her hopes up. So why am I the one with _my_ hopes up and Cynder's the one who's unsure about this? I mean, I know that she's uncomfortable because the voice in her head is gone...that doesn't sound right. But she should be looking forward to getting back home.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Several hours passed by and the procedure was complete. It was now after seven. But when Alec went to get Cynder, she couldn't be found. Alec saw that the invisibility device was missing too, "Mom! Cynder's gone!" Alec called out in worry.

Pat came down the stairs to the lab to see what was going on, "Did she already leave through the portal?" Pat asked.

"No! She's gone as in I can't find her!" Alec said.

"Do you have any idea of where she could've gone?" Pat asked.

"If we were in the Dragon Realms, I might have a couple of ideas of where she might've gone," Alec said, "But here, I have no idea. Especially since she doesn't know much of this world."

"I don't know if Cynder's like this," Pat said, "But when I gave Cynder that tour, she seemed to like Silver Lake."

"Well, it's a lead anyway," Alec said, "I'm gonna have to make a UV light. Since I assume she has the invisibility device, we'd need a UV light to see her."

I didn't have to do much to make a portable UV light. All I needed to do was to put a specially designed UV LED light in a flashlight. Simple, right? In fact it's too simple. I never considered the idea of having find specially designed UV LEDs. I now know what I'm doing when this is all over with. I did however have a UV light. I stuck it to the hood of my mom's car, basically acting as a UV headlight.

Alec and Pat got in the car after Alec had finished attaching a UV light to the hood of the car. Then they headed to Silver Lake where Pat took Cynder on the tour.

When we arrived, I kinda felt silly for thinking I needed to use a UV light.

Cynder was sitting by the lake, the invisibility device deactivated, "Cynder, what were you thinking?!" Alec exclaimed.

Cynder then looked at the invisibility device, "I'm sorry for deactivating the device," Cynder said in a depressed tone, "But I figured if I'm gonna be trapped in this world, I might as well become a part of it."

Alec slowly walked over to Cynder as he spoke in a gentle voice, "Cynder, I wasn't talking the invisibility devise," Alec said...

However, there is logic in what she said.

…"I was talking about you leaving when it's so close to time for you to go back to your world."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Cynder asked.

"I'll admit that I'm not one hundred percent sure that it will work," Alec admitted.

"But what if it does work and you're not there to go through?" Trisha asked as she came walking down the parking lot.

I'm not even gonna ask why Trisha's here or how she got here. I just figure, that's how she is. She's basically like Kramer on Seinfeld.

"Trisha's right thought," Alec said, "The only way to know if this is gonna work, we need to test it. And if it does work and we open the portal, the portal will be drawing power from the camera that I left in the Dragon Realms. The camera you used to activate the portal. But because of the power the portal needs, there's only a small window of time."

"And I'm sacrificing my computer to do this for you," Trisha said, "So you'd better do it, or else I'll never forgive you."

"You're not sacrificing your computer, Trisha," Alec said, "You'll still have full use of your computer. The only 'sacrifice' you made was accepting to be my BETA tester for new programs."

"Oh yeah..."

"Now Cynder, please at least give this a chance," Alec pleaded to Cynder, "And if...and _only_ if it doesn't work, you do have a good point. It'd be best to become part of this world rather than hide from it."

"You'd let me be seen?" Cynder asked.

Alec looked Cynder in the eyes with a serious expression, "I don't need to keep you sheltered and hidden to be able to protect you," Alec said, "But I promise that I will always protect you...like a big brother would his little sister."

Cynder's eyes went wide at that comment. She remembered back when Alec was in the Dragon Realms. She specifically remembered when she asked what it's like to have a family...

**X ~ ~ X  
Flashback  
X ~ ~ X**

_"As for having a family, a family isn't always defined as who you're related to. A family is people who care about you," Alec explained as best he could "Even though Spyro was adopted by dragonflies, that is his family to him. So by that definition of family, you already have one. The guardians, Spyro, and even Sparx...even if he acts like a bratty little brother."_

_"I never thought about it like that," Cynder said, giggling at the comment about Sparx._

_"Yeah. So you do have a family," Alec said, "And I also said that **I'm protective of you like a little sister.** So that kind of makes me a part of your family too. And I'm sure my mom would be more than happy to consider you as part of my family."_

_"But wouldn't it be strange for a dragon and a human to be family?" Cynder asked._

_"Do you consider it strange for Spyro and Sparx, a dragon and a dragonfly, to be brothers?" Alec asked._

_Cynder then thought it over for a moment, "Well, yeah I do," Cynder replied, "But I guess a dragon and a human couldn't be any more strange than a dragon and a dragonfly."_

_"And trust me. There are allot stranger things in my world," Alec said, making Cynder laugh._

**X ~ ~ X  
End Flashback  
X ~ ~ X**

When Alec told her what it's like to have a family, he pointed out that in a way, she already had one. She specifically remembered Alec saying "I'm protective of you like a little sister."

"You're here to protect me now," Cynder said, "And you were there to protect me in the Dragon Realms, even though you were out of your element. Why do I always need you to protect me?"

"I don't know. Why would a big brother protect his little sister?" Alec asked rhetorically, "Because it's in his nature to protect the ones he care's about. As the the little sister, she feels comfort in her big brother's protection. To be more specific, it's not really that you needed my help in the Dragon Realms. You just wanted me to be there to comfort you. Here though, you're secluded from the ones you care about. So you rely on the one person in this world that you recognize as the one you go to for comfort...me."

Cynder then smiled before she followed Alec back to the car. Pat and Trisha were in tears when they saw how Alec was comforting Cynder, "He would make a great father," Trisha said. Pat just looked at Trisha, wondering why she was thinking in those terms. But Pat did agree with her though.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Starting up the program in three...two...one...NOW!" Trisha exclaimed.

That was completely unnecessary. We didn't have to activate the programs in sync or anything. I guess she felt like she had more power since she was a part of one of my experiments...unless you count the time I accidentally turned her into an otter.

"My computer is getting a signal from the camera here in the lab," Alec said as he waved his hand in front of the camera to show it on screen, "What do you see?"

"I'm seeing a field," Trisha said, "With three dragons and a dragonfly. One of the dragons is holding an unconscious...Cynder?"

From my own experience seven months ago, that didn't surprise me that much. But it was a strange sensation seeing Cynder standing here and laying in Spyro's arms. I can only imagine how Cynder felt.

When Cynder saw Spyro holding...her in his arms, she was highly confused at the idea that she was here and there at the same time. The shock caused her to feint.

Okay, NOW I can imagine how Cynder felt.

"Why isn't the picture moving on my screen?" Trisha asked.

"If my theory is correct, it is moving," Alec said, "But our worlds are currently de-synced. One minute in their world, if my theory is correct, will take an entire day to pass here."

"Then having ten minutes of power means we actually will have ten days of power to use?" Trisha asked as she noticed the power level on the camera.

"In theory, yes," Alec said, "However, once the portal is activated, the two worlds' times will re-sync with each other, leaving us with only ten..." Alec noticed the power level dropped to nine, "...nine minutes. And because of the power drain from the portal, that will drop the window of time to only a couple of minutes at best."

"How am I here...but there?" Cynder asked, a little disoriented from feinting.

"Well, when I went to the Dragon Realm, I never physically left this world," Alec explained, "Only my mind went through the portal. Then somehow, I took a corporeal...a physical form. When I came back through the portal, my mind was returned to my body here. Your body here is your mind's creation taking a corporeal form in this world. But the body you see in Spyro's arms is your actual physical body. Basically, that body is actually in a type of dream state, that dream being you here in this world."

"So we're all just a part of Cynder's dream?" Trisha asked.

"Yes...I mean, no...I mean...don't ask me to explain it!" Alec said in a rare confused moment, "We are real...and not just a dream. But Cynder is in a dream state."

"Are you ready, Cynder?" Pat asked.

Cynder nodded.

**BARK**

Cynder scratched Snickers behind the ear, "By, Snickers," she said. She then prepared herself to go through the portal. Though she was looking forward to going home, the ride through the portal she wasn't looking forward to.

"Before you go, take this as a souvenir," Alec said as he handed Cynder the invisibility device. Cynder put it on her wrist and gave Alec a hug, "Don't forget...there are still two others here who may like a hug."

Cynder broke the hug with a grin and went to give Pat and Trisha...and Snickers a hug. Then she went to stand in front of the portal in anticipation.

Alec nodded to Trisha to give her the signal that it was time to activate the portal. Trisha pushed a button...and nothing happened.

"I still have to activate the portal from this end too," Alec explained as he push a button on his computer. Suddenly, the portal came to life. The image on Trisha's computer was now moving, the vortex appeared, and the power level was draining quickly.

"Is the trip back as bad as the trip here?" Cynder asked.

"Yes," Alec answered bluntly.

"Cynder? Are you okay? Wake up!" Spyro exclaimed on Trisha's screen.

"Hurry and go through," Alec said, "The portal is loosing power quickly."

Cynder then went through the vortex. After a few moments, the vortex dispersed, out of power. And the invisibility device dropped to the floor.

"She didn't take the invisibility device?" Trisha asked.

"Yes, she did," Alec said, "But she has a doppelganger version of it. When it went through the portal, it created a copy, like the copy of my camera that's still in the Dragon Realms."

Pat was watching the screen to see if everything was alright...

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Cynder? Are you okay? Wake up!" Spyro exclaimed as she held Cynder's unconscious body.

"It's been five minutes now," Mal said, "Would splashing her with water help?"

"Can you use water?" Sparx asked curiously.

"Well, I just have to use ice, then fire at the same time," Mal explained, "The fire will melt the ice enough to turn it into water. But the water will still be ice cold."

"Okay, do it," Spyro said. Mal then managed to shoot a stream of water at Cynder, splashing some on Spyro. Spyro shivered from how cold the ice water was. But it didn't wake her up. After another moment, Cynder's eyes opened up...before suddenly noticing the cold.

Cynder yipped as she jumped from the shock of the cold.

"Cynder, you're awake!" Spyro exclaimed, "What happened?"

"I was there! I was in Alec's world!" Cynder exclaimed, "You won't believe the amazing things I've seen!"

"If we won't believe it, then can you save us the trouble of listening to you talk about it?" Sparx teased.

"No," Cynder said bluntly, "And besides, I think even you would like some of the things I've seen in Alec's world."

"Regardless of what Sparx says, I want to hear about it," Spyro said, "I also want to know why you were there while I was holding you in my arms for six minutes."

"I'll try to explain the theory that Alec told me. But here's one of..." Cynder lifted her paw to show them the invisibility device...that wasn't there, "Where is it? I came through with it!"

"I think maybe Cynder was just dreaming," Sparx said.

"Whether it was a dream or not, it sounds like a story I'd like to hear about," Mal said, "Why don't we go back to the temple and you can tell us, and the guardians all about it."

"Alright," Cynder agreed. Spyro, Cynder, Mal, and Sparx left the area to return to Warfang Temple. After they left, a glimmer shown by the camera where the portal was. The glimmer was from a reflective metallic bracelet...the invisibility device...

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So, Trisha, how did you get to Silver Lake?" Pat asked, "And how did you know we'd be there?"

"Simple. I followed you," Trisha said, "When you were attaching the UV light to the hood of the car, I got in the back seat of the car."

"In other words, you stowed away?" Alec asked.

"Well, if you want to get technical," Trisha said jokingly.

"If you knew me, you'd know I always want to do things technical," Alec said.

"Hey...what's this?" Pat asked as she saw a hard black flake on the couch...

* * *

**I chose to skip the description of what happened in the movies since 1: I don't want to spoil what happens too much, and 2: I'm just being lazy. And the flashback scene is a combination of me being lazy (since it is just a copy-and-paste) and something to act as a little more padding. Although I did have to go through the past chapters to find that scene.**

**Also, Cynder was in the Human Realm for only 4 days...well, 4 1/2 (I intended it to be 5 days, but I couldn't manage enough filler and padding to make an extra day). So if you understand the time de-sync (1 minute to 1 day), and Cynder was in the Human Realms for only 4...and a half days, then why was she unconscious for 6 minutes?**

**I also made two ending scenes (not counting the Epilogue of course). But what is that black flake? As if you don't know.**

**Finally, I want to point out that I made a reference. Who can guess what the reference is and what it's from? (2 if you count a reference to Lincara from ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.)**

**Please R&R.**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
****~Epilogue~  
****X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

**X ~ ~ X  
2 Months Later  
X ~ ~ X**

Alec was on his computer trying to think of how to perfect his portal. He had a list of several different designs with several different ways of working and several different power sources. After all of this thinking, Alec had fallen asleep in front of his computer.

**ALEC!**

Alec jumped up at hearing Trisha's voice, "Still trying to perfect the portal are you?" Trisha asked.

"More or less," Alec said, "I think I've figured out the problem of why the original design took up so much energy."

"But..."

"But, knowing the problem isn't the same as knowing the solution," Alec sighed, "I need to figure out how to fix the energy drain problem."

"Maybe you should just watch some Star Trek for an inspiration," Trisha suggested.

"I don't think you realize how serious this..." Alec paused for a moment when Trisha's words did bring up an idea, "Forget what I was just saying! Thanks to you, I think I have an idea!"

Alec then started typing up plans on how to work on his idea.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

In the Dragon Realms, where the invisibility device lay, the device's shiny reflective finish had faded over time. But there was still a slightly reflective nature to it.

In the cloudy reflection of the device, the image of a ghostly white figure could be seen. The figure extended a limb toward the device and picked it up.

"I will have this world...one way or another."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**As you may have noticed, this story was shorter than 'Book 1'. But I hope the length of the chapters helped to make up for it partly. And I hope the story was to your liking. I had allot of trouble thinking of what to do with Spyro characters in the 'Human Realm'. Having Cynder have to hide all the time means there's not much for her to do...and therefor, not much to make for plot. Then I came up with the voice in Cynder's head being gone. That helped to fill space...kinda. And then there were the movies for some extra padding.**

**But when you want to make the Human Realm as 'real worldly' as possible, it's hard to actually do anything. But the idea of my concept is to keep it as real worldly as possible (so to speak).**

**And what just happened at the end there?**

**Until next time, I'm the Dark Angel, and I'm out.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
